


Toni Topaz imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Toni Topaz imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Screw it (nsfw)

You stood in line at the concessions stand, waiting to get a popcorn refill for you and your friends as Rebel Without A Cause played on the big drive in screen.

“It’s a shame they are closing this place,” a voice said behind you.

You turned around to see a girl with bright pink hair and a leather jacket.

She was beautiful.

“It’s a shame we’ve never met before now,” you said boldly.

The girl smirked and put her hand out for you to shake, “I’m Toni.”

“Y/N,” you smiled shaking her hand.

“So you here with anyone?” She asked.

You took a step forward to the counter and put the empty popcorn bucket down for the worker asking, “can I get refill?” then turning back to Toni, “just some friends, what about you?”

“Same here.”

The worker put the refilled popcorn back on the counter but you were too busy staring at Toni.

“Y/N hurry up!” One of your friends called out from the car.

Your northside friends.

Of course you were a northsider Toni thought to herself. 

“I hope I get to see you again sometime Toni,” you smiled while backing away from her before turning around.

~~~

“Since we’re going to Riverdale High maybe you’ll see that northside guy again,” Sweet Pea teased Toni while he and Fangs played pool at the Whyte Wyrm.

“Shut it Pea,” Toni hissed back.

“You haven’t stopped talking about that guy since that night at the drive in,” Fangs added.

“What? He was hot,” Toni retorted shrugging her shoulders.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you two end up in the bathroom making out on the first day,” Sweet Pea laughed making Toni throw a dish rag at him from behind the bar.

~~~

Sweet Pea was right.

The Serpents showed up to Riverdale high and you saw Toni in the cafeteria at lunch.

She walked past you subtly grabbing your hand and leading you to the girls bathroom.

After clearing the bathroom out she pulled you inside and immediately crashed her lips to yours.

You pushed her up against the sinks, helping her hop onto the counter.

Her arms wrapped around your neck, your hands on her hips as you kissed.

She snuck her tongue into your mouth, gripping the back of your neck.

Far too soon the bell signaling the end of lunch rang throughout the school.

You pulled away from Toni, looking at the marks on her neck that you had left during your lunch time rendezvous.

“Welcome to Riverdale High,” you smirked as she hopped off the sink and smoothed out her clothes.

“This is the most fun i’ve had all day,” she said leaning up on her toes to kiss your cheek.

“See you around,” she smiled.

Toni and Sweet Pea were sat next to each other in fifth period biology.

He leaned over when the teacher wasn’t looking and whispered, “told you… nice hickey by the way.”

~~~

During the next few weeks you and Toni often snuck around the school making out in the bathroom, the locker room, the janitors closets and anywhere else you could find some privacy.

This time however was one of the occasions that escalated into more than just making out.

Toni had dragged you into the vixen’s locker room during your free period, her mind set on what she wanted.

You were sitting on the bench, Toni in your lap with your cock inside her.

“Don’t you have math right now?” You asked as she bounced in your lap.

“We haven’t seen each other all week and you’re asking me about math right now?” she breathed, groaning as you hit just the right spot in her.

“Well maybe if we actually told people about us we wouldn’t have to sneak around and could see each other more often,” you said thrusting up into her faster.

“You know- fuck- you know we can’t tell anyone about us yet,” Toni retorted.

You nodded your head and decided to just let it go.

If Toni wasn’t ready to go public yet you were fine with that.

Within minutes both you and Toni had came and were going your separate ways as you always did.

~~~

Moose was throwing a party one Friday night and to everyone’s surprise he even invited the Serpents.

You and Toni pretended to not notice each other and hung out with your own groups of friends.

At some point during the night all of your friends had ditched you to dance with some girls in hopes of getting laid that night and you were left hanging out on the wall alone.

A girl from your history class approached you when she saw you by yourself..

“Want some company?” she smiled.

“Hey Jessie,” you said.

You did want company but she wasn’t exactly the person whose company you wanted.

Meanwhile Toni was nearby with Sweet Pea and Fangs who were busy drinking and talking about their motorcycles but all Toni could focus on was the girl flirting with you. 

“You know,” she said getting closer to you, “I’ve had my eye on you all semester.”

“And why’s that?” you asked.

“Because I think you’re cute,” she said running her hand up your arm, “we should dance.”

“Sorry Jessie, I’m not really in the mood to dance,” you said trying to let her down easy.

“Come on, dance with me,” she laughed trying to pull you into the huge group of people dancing.

Toni was not happy at the sight happening in front of her.

“Screw it,” she said pushing her drink into Sweet Pea’s chest as he took hold of it for her.

Toni stormed over to you and Jessie, practically ripping Jessie’s hands off of you and gripping the collar of your shirt.

She tugged you down into a hasty kiss grabbing the attention of everyone around you.

When she pulled away you were left in a state of shock while she turned to Jessie to tell her off.

“Back off my man,” she hissed, “no one here is dancing with him except for me.”

Sweet Pea and Fangs just nodded their approval and high fived each other at you and Toni finally confronting your feelings for each other.

Jessie huffed and walked away.

“So I’m your man now?” you teased when everyone turned their attention back to the party.

“Better get used to it,” she said rolling her eyes.

“I think I already am,” you smiled leaning back in to kiss her again.


	2. Quick (nsfw)

‘meet me at the vixen locker room’

You got that text from Toni right as the bell rang signaling your lunch break.

When you made it to the other side of campus you stood outside of the locker room looking for Toni but there was no one else around.

Suddenly the door was opening and someone was pulling you inside.

Before you could say anything you were being pushed up against the back of the door and a pair of lips you instantly recognized as Toni’s were on yours.

“Toni,” you muttered in between kisses, “what’s going on.”

“I need you Y/N,” she grunted, “I haven’t stopped thinking about you all day.”

You grinned as you reconnected your lips and stumbled over to the lockers.

Pinning her up against the lockers you palmed at her chest.

“Do you know how much I wanted to take this off of you,” you whispered in her ear.

Slowly unzipping the denim vest her chest was now free.

Kissing and nipping your way down her neck to her chest you took one of her nipples in your mouth.

“Y/N,” she moaned, arching her back into you.

After a few moments you moved your attention to her other nipple, one hand caressing her breast and the other playing with the button of her jeans.

“We don’t have much time,” Toni sighed as your hand dipped into her underwear.

“I better be quick then,” you smirked, your fingertips gently toying with her clit.

You pinched her nipple, moving your mouth back up to her lips to muffle her loud moans.

Lowering your fingers you gathered some of her arousal before slipping two of them inside.

“Shit,” Toni muttered before kissing you again, her tongue meeting yours.

You pumped your fingers in and out of her the best you could with the restriction of her jeans.

Toni rolled her hips forward in time with your thrusts, her hands wrapped around your neck keeping her supported up against the lockers.

With your thumb now rubbing circles on her clit she came while crying out your name.

“Thanks for the help,” Toni chuckled as you eased your hand out of her pants.

“Anytime,” you smiled kissing her deeply.


	3. The library (nsfw)

You and Toni had been on a bit of an exhibitionist streak recently, having sex in the school bathroom, the Whyte Wyrm storage closet, even in the parking lot of Pop’s.

But in those instances there was no one else around to catch you in the act so when Toni slipped underneath your table at the library where the two of you had been studying it took you by surprise.

“Toni, what are you doing?” you whispered, looking around to make sure no one noticed.

She didn’t respond, just winked at you and unbuckled your jeans, pulling your cock out.

You were about to protest but then she started stroking your cock gently and it felt too good to stop her.

Looking to make sure the librarian was still at her station you rolled your hips to encourage Toni on.

Once you were hard Toni took a teasing lick up your cock and swirled her tongue around the tip.

You tried to contain your groans when she took you into her mouth.

You began flipping through the pages of your textbook to try to look less suspicious but with Toni’s lips wrapped around your cock you couldn’t bring yourself to focus on the words in front of you.

Toni bobbed her head up and down until you were fully in her mouth, the tip of your cock hitting the back of her throat.

You moaned out of instinct and immediately glanced nervously around the room but lucky for you no one had heard.

You looked down, Toni’s pink hair standing out as she moved.

Tangling your fingers in her hair you guided her down further.

Within minutes you were cumming into her mouth.

Toni put your cock back into your jeans and cautiously climbed out from underneath the table, a little bit of cum still on her chin.

You licked the stray cum off her chin and kissed her hard.

Grabbing a condom from your backpack you took Toni’s hand in yours and dragged her to an empty aisle in the very back of the library.

“We’ve got to be quick,” you said pulling your cock back out and putting the condom on.

Toni flashed a wicked grin when you pushed her up against the bookshelf and kissed her.

You flipped her skirt up enough that you could push her underwear to the side and run your fingers through her, feeling just how wet she was.

You slipped your cock inside her, thrusting quickly.

Toni was already moaning so you kissed her to muffle the sounds coming from her mouth.

Toni’s arms were wrapped around your neck, bringing you in closer and making you thrust deeper into her.

It only took a few more thrusts along with you rubbing circles over her clit to make Toni cum.

“I think we’ve studied enough, let’s get out of here,” Toni muttered hoarsely.

“Your place or mine?” you asked while putting your clothes back into place.

“My uncle won’t be back for hours,” she smiled.

“Your place it is,” you said, leading her back to your table and packing up your belonging’s eager to get her home.


	4. The reveal

A few months ago you met Toni through Jughead and there was an instant spark between you two.

You asked her out and soon enough you were dating but because you grew up with money on the northside of town and Toni well, didn’t, you both chose to keep your relationship a secret.

Even from your friends.

The Serpents had transferred to Riverdale High over two weeks ago and the backlash towards them had not faltered in the slightest.

Reggie went as far as to spray paint the Serpent logo over the school’s emblem on the floor of the main hallway and blamed it on Sweet Pea to Weatherbee.

Reggie and Sweet Pea were about to get into a fight when you stepped in between them.

“Mr. Weatherbee, you know Sweet Pea didn’t do this, Reggie is just trying to get the Serpents in trouble,“ you stated.

“And why would Mr. Mantle deface his own school,” your principal asked skeptically.

“Yeah Y/N, just back off,” Reggie grunted.

“Make me,” you said and suddenly you were the one in the fight with Reggie.

He had you pinned to the ground, landing a punch to your face when Toni had Sweet Pea and Fangs pull Reggie off of you.

“That’s enough, all of you to my office!” Weatherbee shouted.

You, Reggie, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Jughead and Toni all sat around the principals office, waiting for Weatherbee to give you your punishments.

“What the hell Y/N, don’t you want these snakes out of our school,” Reggie said to you.

“No I don’t because unlike you Reggie, I don’t hate them for no damn reason,” you retorted.

“Why, you don’t even know us,” Sweet Pea huffed.

You looked to Toni but she was staring at the ground.

“I don’t need to know you to know that you guys aren’t as bad as everyone thinks you are,” you shrugged.

Meanwhile Toni was lost in her thoughts.

Maybe she wanted people to know about your relationship.

Would it really be that bad for a Serpent to be dating a Bulldog?

After Weatherbee had lectured you all about school policies and issued a weeks worth of detentions you walked out into the hallway wondering how you were going to explain this to your parents.

Then there was a hand on your shoulder turning you around and a pair lips on yours.

Toni was kissing you, right in front of everyone.

She pushed you back into the lockers, her tongue entering your mouth to meet your own.

When she pulled away you were speechless.

“Thanks for sticking up for us,” she smiled.

“Anytime,” you smiled back.

Everyone was staring at you and Toni, shocked by the reveal of a northsider and a southsider being together.

“You’ve been dating a northsider this entire time and didn’t tell us?” Fangs stated as she walked past him but Toni just punched his shoulder.

“Shut up Fangs, don’t act like you don’t got a thing for the sheriff’s kid.”


	5. Advice

Toni needed someone to talk to, she needed her best friend.

Toni looked for you at all your usual hang out spots, the Wyrm, the trailer park and lastly Pop’s.

She resorted to texting Fangs about your whereabouts.

‘Where’s your boyfriend?’

‘Fox Forest park with me. Why?’

‘Stay there, I’ll be there in 5′

Shortly later Toni arrived at the park, unsurprisingly finding you hanging upside down off the old rusted jungle gym.

“You know you’re a Serpent not a monkey right?” Toni said shaking her head as she approached you and Fangs.

Hoping off the jungle gym you dusted yourself off, “very funny, so what’s up? Fangs said you were looking for me?”

“Remember when you joked about me having a soft spot for Cheryl,” Toni said crossing her arms defensively.

“Miss prim and proper, yeah what about it,” you chuckled.

“Well I think you’re right… I think have actual… feelings for her,” Toni said looking to the ground.

“Is Toni Topaz crushing on a northsider?” Fangs laughed making Toni punch his shoulder.

“Alright, alright, settle down children,” you teased, “you need help asking her out of something?”

“I don’t know what to do Y/N, I mean there’s clearly something between us but she’s clearly got some unresolved issues going on,” Toni said.

“Just tell her you’re going on a date to Pop’s, that’s what I did with Y/N,” Fangs shrugged.

“This is why I went to Y/N and not you Fangs,” she said giving him the death glare.

“Ignore mister romantic over there,” you chuckled, “anyways Toni, give Cheryl some time to figure her own feelings out but don’t pull so far away that she runs to someone else. She likes you, she just needs to work all of this out on her own terms.”

“Okay, thanks for the advice Y/N,” Toni sighed.

“Anytime,” you smiled.

A month later after constant flirting and the two of them being practically attached at the hip Toni finally asked Cheryl to be her girlfriend.

“Way to go Topaz,” you cheered when they walked into Pop’s holding hands that evening.

Toni and Cheryl slid into the booth across from you and Fangs.

“So Cheryl, you’re dating a Serpent now, think you can handle that?” Fangs grinned, offering them some of his fries.

“Please, if anything TT is the one who can’t handle me,” Cheryl laughed grabbing a fry.

“Whatever you say Blossom,” Toni smiled grabbing some fries for herself then pulling Fangs’ milkshake towards her.

“Hey I said you can have some of my fries, not my shake,” Fangs said attempting to swat her hand away with no prevail.

Toni started sipping the shake through his straw, looking him right in the eyes while she did it making you and Cheryl laugh.

“Welcome to the Serpent family Cheryl, this is what you have to look forward to,” you chuckled.

“I can’t wait.” Cheryl smiled.


End file.
